


Talk to me

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: He looks happy when he heads up to the roof.The blonde steps up behind the prince, making Noctis crane his head around to look at him as he comes past, he even smiles at the blonde as he does.A.k.a I try to tackle that famous motel roof scene I love





	Talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> In which I got bored and decided that scene wasn't soft enough for me and I needed more

He looks happy when he heads up to the roof. 

The blonde steps up behind the prince, making Noctis crane his head around to look at him as he comes past, he even smiles at the blonde as he does.

Prompto sits like he usually does when he sets himself down next to Noctis. His right leg raised with the boot rested a little across his other knee. Still smiling as he turns his head to face Noctis.

The neon light from the Motel sign behind them glows, casting a light on the pair of them. Noctis wonders why Prompto hasn't brought his camera, it's a nice view up here.

It's a fairly mild night which honestly Noctis is relieved by cause neither he or Prompto have jackets with proper sleeves or any sleeves in Prompto’s case.

“So whatcha doin’?” Prompto asks.

“Nothin’ much. Just chillin’.” Noctis replies. He doesn't remember why he decided to come up here. He'd been staring at the stars before Prompto showed up.

Prompto looks ahead before he speaks up again. He fiddles with his left glove as he does. 

“Hmm. Cool.” he sounds...Off. The blonde sighs which bothers Noctis enough to make small talk. Maybe Prompto’s tired. Or something could be troubling him.

“That was one hell of a day huh?” Noctis practically mutters. He rests his hands against his thighs, instead of resting them nearby them. 

His ass is starting to feel cold, maybe it was colder than he thought.

“Yeah but it was fun.” Prompto turns to Noctis before continuing, he offers a smile, closing his eyes for a second but it looks strained, maybe forced. 

“Everyday is fun. Even when we almost get ourselves killed.” his voice goes up slightly but he still sounds off to Noctis. He doesn't sound as cheery as usual. He's speaking softer than he usually does. 

He moves his legs a little as he wiggles where he's sat. Maybe he's starting to feel the chill too.

“I never imagined it'd work out like this. That I’d get to go on an adventure with you guys.” he moves one of his hands when he speaks, he's smiling a little again. Noctis finds it adorable honestly. 

“Who would have thought, huh?” Noctis replies, smile present on his face as he does. He's glad he's on an adventure with his best friend. Honestly he can't imagine anyone other than Prompto, Gladio and Ignis being part of this adventure.

Prompto's still looking at him, his hands resting against his boot or one is, the other is dangling. He taps his fingers against said boot. 

Noctis searches his eyes for any hint of something being wrong. He knows there is but he can't figure out what. 

His face is a little red too, something Noctis didn't pick up on before, it makes all his freckles stand out more.

The temperature has dipped. Maybe he should go get a blanket.

“So, how long have we been friends now? Let's see...” Prompto pauses for a second, thinking it over. He rests a hand against his chin during the whole process. “Beginning of high school...So that's…Five years?” 

Noctis makes a tsk noise, looking up at the sky before continuing. It's more than five right? It has to be.

“Yeah, but we've known each other way longer than that. Ever since elementary school, right?” he glances back at Prompto and smiles slightly. He feels like he's asking to be sure if he's right and not like he's checking if Prompto still remembers him from that far back.

“Huh? You still remember that?” Prompto seems surprised as he answers back, maybe even slightly humoured.

“Could hardly forget being gawked at.” Noctis replies with a slight smirk. 

Prompto laughs slightly, looking a tad embarrassed for a second before speaking up.

“Well y’know, it isn't exactly easy being in the presence of royalty.” Prompto's voice goes lower when he speaks. It's unusual for Noctis to the point where he wonders if he imagined it. It's a little attractive.

“And when we did meet in high school, you pretended it was the first time.” Noctis replies seriously as he looks at Prompto again, desperately trying to subtly search his face again. He knows something's wrong, he's just trying to guess what.

“Yeah, the first time I worked up the nerve to say something.” Prompto's voice is a little louder now, maybe closer to his usual voice. He folds his arms and leans back as he speaks. Now looking up as he does. He's not particularly focused on anything.

It only lasts a moment before he's back giving eye contact to Noctis. He sighs and smiles weakly. 

“Feels just like yesterday.” 

“You should've said something sooner.” Noctis speaks with a fondness in his voice but all his words do is make the blonde falter. 

Prompto sighs and laughs a little, speaking up again. 

“Oh Noct.” he laughs a little again, shaking his head. “You just wouldn't understand.” he sighs again. He sounds both sombre and strangely fond. It's an unusual combination.

Noctis wants to speak up, wants to ask him to explain it. But instead he chooses to stay quiet. He's curious how this plays out and he wonders if speaking up will make the blonde stop, which is something he doesn't want to happen.

“Back then I was…” the blonde pauses and looks away, going quiet for a second. “...Actually, never mind.” He fiddles with his hands and looks down.

Noctis isn't crazy on that answer. He wants to know. He urges him to continue.

“Hey, you can't just stop halfway.” Noctis replies. He seriously wants him to continue. He earns a small laugh from the man next to him and he wonders if maybe he could have worded that better.

“Yeah, I-I know.” is the stuttered response he receives before a silence washes over them. It feels a little awkward but it doesn't last long as Prompto decides to speak up. 

“I used to be super shy.” he admits. He's facing forward when he says it. Noctis can't even see his face fully but his blonde brows are knitted together as he speaks. He looks...Vulnerable. “Couldn't talk to people.”

“No surprises, but I had no friends...At least not real ones.” he tenses a little as he says that and honestly Noctis feels bad for him. He's tempted to put a hand against his shoulder but he's nervous how Prompto would react. Still it hurts seeing him like this.

“I was always alone.” he pauses again for a second. It's probably difficult saying this. “And there was times when I felt, well, worthless.” hearing that crushes Noctis. 

For a second he wonders if the blonde is going to cry. His eyes look like they're shinier than usual.

“That's...What's been bugging you?” Noctis asks. He's a little surprised honestly. He prays his tone conveys concern and interest not rudeness. 

Prompto falters a little again. He shifts a little,looking away as he speaks. Noctis notices him swallow and hears him let out a shaky breath.

“I mean, when you look at me you wouldn't think I'm anything but a fun-loving, happy-go-lucky joker.” his pitch changes a little as he speaks, it causes Noctis’ brows to knit together. He wants to fix this.

“But that isn't the real me.” he sounds vulnerable again and it eats up at Noctis. “Behind all the quips and laughs, I'm a mess of hang ups.” he's so fragile at this point. It's heartbreaking.

Noctis doesn't like seeing the blonde like this. It feels almost wrong to see someone who brings so much happiness into his world seem so down. Someone he loves about more than anything looking so vulnerable, it isn't right to him.

Prompto continues, looking upset as he does.

“I've always felt inferior to you guys, I'm not royalty and I'm not strong. I'm nothing, really.” hearing that feels like a punch to the stomach and it's said in such a sad tone it almost makes the prince falter. He's sure he sees the blonde quickly swipe a hand at his own cheek. Is he crying?

“Unlike Gladio, I'm not good with people.” he leans a little forward, resting a hand against his cheek, pushing it up slightly, it'd be cute if the blonde wasn't so sad. “The way he connects with them, he's operating on a different level.” 

Prompto's looking off into the distance as he speaks. He looks upset and fragile. Things he shouldn't look. His shoulders have hunched a little, Noctis notices that moments later.

Noctis looks at him staying quiet as he allows the blonde to continue.

“Unlike Ignis, I'm not smart and I can't cook to save myself.” 

Noctis didn't think it mattered if he couldn't . He didn't think it mattered about intelligence either. He wasn't as smart as Ignis was either, hardly anyone was.

Prompto turns to look at him, his hair bouncing as he turns his head. He actually smiles at Noctis which makes the prince's heart swell. Yet it leaves Noctis wondering if the smile is pretend or if he's actually happy for a moment.

“But when we hang out it's so much fun.” he sounds so happy that for a second Noctis actually thinks he might be feeling better, that is until his smile drops instantly. “I forget what I'm not.”

Prompto's brows knit together again and he looks down, looking at his hands. 

“Then reality hits me like a splash of cold water, and I remember that I don't belong.” he bites his lip before taking a breath and continuing. “But I want to.” 

Noctis isn't sure why he feels this way. He feels like Prompto belongs just fine except he hasn't said anything. Maybe he should tell him how important he is, make him feel confident instead of this fragile insecure mess he is right now. Granted maybe Prompto would assume he was doing this out of pity.

Prompto is useful and great company. Maybe his teasing and banter was too much? Honestly he's unsure. He figures the blonde understands that so he's unsure what's actually brought this on. Maybe it's been building over time and it finally exploded tonight. If that's the case that hurts more than anything. 

“Every moment I'm desperate to earn my place...To prove I'm good enough.” the blonde speaks and it jolts something inside of Noctis.

The prince can barely think before he's grabbing Prompto's vest and dragging him close. Prompto lets out a sound of surprise, his teary eyes widening before Noctis presses his lips against his.

For a second, Prompto doesn't know how to react so he freezes. His brain screaming about how this can't actually be happening as he practically screeching internally. 

His face feels like it's on fire but moments later the prince pulls away. He wants to ask if that just actually happened but he's still processing it.

Noctis looks at the blushing blonde, his face is burning but he almost laughs at the startled expression the blonde is wearing.

“Think what you will but I think you're good enough for me.” Noctis replies fondly, a small smile present on his lips.

“...What…What just happened?” Prompto pauses for a second, he blinks which allows some tears to fall. He scrubs at his eyes. “Did you just kiss me?” 

The prince looks awkward, nervous even as he nods.

Prompto blinks, processing it before his face turns pure scarlet.

“Can we...Um...Do it again?”

Noctis smiles and grabs his face, bringing him in for another kiss. 

Prompto's eyes immediately close and he almost instantly returns the kiss, his arms wrapping around the prince's waist.

It lasts a little longer than the other kiss before Noctis pulls away, face flushed red and a somewhat large smile on his face. It's that cute smile Prompto adores where his eyes shut and smile too. 

“I love you.” Prompto mutters dragging a small chuckle from the prince.

“I love you too and I think you're doing fine, stop worrying about it.” 

“You really so?” 

“Course I do. Anything else bugging you?”

“N-No I'm fine.” the blonde bites his lip, smiling slightly moments later. It looks cute honestly.

Noctis leans forward again, pressing a kiss against the lone freckle above Prompto's right brow drawing a laugh from him.

“What are you doing?” Prompto laughs as he asks.

He quickly moves to kiss one next to the blonde's mouth, making him laugh a little more.

“Trying to make you realise. Like seriously do you think I'd make time for any old loser.”

Prompto laughs a little against Noctis and grins, resting his hands on Noctis’ shoulders. He laughs more as Noctis presses more kisses against more of his freckles. 

“Y-You’re gonna be there for a while Noct.”

“Don't care.” he mutters, smiling a little as he quickly kisses a group of freckles on Prompto’s nose over and over. He'll keep it up all night if it makes Prompto smile and laugh. 

Prompto smirks and chuckles a little. 

“Seriously though...Thanks for making time for this loser.” he mutters, looking at Noctis with the softest smile. 

He laughs more moments later as he's assaulted by more kisses from his best friend and crush. Technically they're dating now right? Would Luna allow that?

“Noct!” he chuckles and tries to push his face away. “I'm going numb.” he shivers and it takes Noctis a moment to realise what he means.

“Ass too cold?” he asks earning a eyeroll and nod from the blonde.

“Such a way with words.” Prompto jokes. “Tired too honestly.”

Noctis gets up, shivering as he does before pulling Prompto up carefully. 

The blonde has little to no warning as he's grabbed and lifted up, his chest resting against Noctis’ and his legs wrapped tightly around the prince's waist. He may or may not have screamed. No one except Noctis had evidence of that. 

Prompto earns a few more kisses against more freckles making him smirk.

“Dude...I'm cold.” he mutters, resting his head under Noctis’ chin.

Noctis carefully heads off the roof with him, trying to keep a conversation up while his teeth chatter.

“You feeling better?”

Prompto nods against him.

“I'm good. Thanks for listening. Means a lot.”

“Of course I'm gonna listen. I'm not that much an asshole y'know.” Noctis mutters with a small smirk.

Prompto snorts and kisses his neck, smirking at the at the squeak sound that comes from Noctis.

“You a mouse now?” he jokes.

“Fuck you.” the prince replies, it's said with no seriousness.

“Bit sudden for that, don't cha think buddy?” the blonde jokes, he laughs at how scarlet Noctis’ face goes. “Gods I didn't expect you to go that red.” he snorts. 

They go into a comfortable silent for a few moments after that before Prompto breaks it.

“So what are we? Just wondering.”

“Boyfriends? I think. If you want to be.” Noctis almost squirms until he remembers he's holding the blonde.

“Mm love to be.” Prompto hums, holding onto Noctis as they head inside. “What about the whole y'know...Situation?”

“I'll work it out. Don't worry about it.” 

Noctis goes back to kissing as many freckles on Prompto's face as he can the moment Prompto looks up makingthe blonde laugh. He's going to wake Iggy and Gladio up at this rate.

“Love you.” Prompto mutters, snorting inbetween. “So much.” He has for years.

“Love you too.” Noctis is smiling, it's the biggest dorkiest smile Prompto's seen a while. 

Unfortunately he doesn't get to look at it for long as they fall back onto their bed.

He's startled for a second as is Noctis before they both start laughing which doesn't last long as Prompto kisses him to try and muffle the sound but also because he likes kissing the prince. It's something he's positive he won't get tired of. He's dreamed of this for years. Let him have this.

It's soft and tender, sweet even. Then the kiss is over as quickly as it started and he's flopping down against Noctis’ chest. 

His arms wrap around the prince’s neck and he drags him closer, smiling when he feels arms around his waist. He feels warm inside, loved and safe and honestly at this moment he couldn't be happier.


End file.
